In the past, clock signals have been generated using a variety of techniques. One common technique is to use the mechanical resonance of a vibrating crystal of piezoelectric material to create a periodic electrical signal. While common, this technique has drawbacks, including the fact that, once created, such a mechanism cannot be further tuned. What is needed is a system that can generate a stable, tunable clock signal usable for a wide range of purposes.